Enemies
Enemies are the cursed inhabitants of the cursed tower. Being cursed, they mostly desire the death of any intruder, which happens to be you. Wayward Souls boasts a large variety of enemy types, which exhibit different attack patterns, special attributes, and behaviors. Usually, specific enemies can be found in specifically themed rooms, allowing you to predict what kinds of enemies you will be facing before you even see them, which can be invaluable in pre-fight preparation. List of Enemies by Theme *All official names. *Some enemies fit into multiple themes. In this list they will only be listed once, where they fit most appropriately. *Some enemies are rare versions of normal enemies, with enhanced attacks and attributes. These will be found more commonly in Dungeon 4. Designated with an ® next to their name. Mines Bat - Alternates between fleeing and charging at you. Glume Prospector - Disappears and throws axes from a distance. Glume Miner - Throws rocks at you when you come in range, and then approaches you with a melee pickaxe. Glume Foreman - Throws exploding dynamite sticks from a distance. Upon death, explodes himself and then releases three individual sticks of dynamite, which also explode. Forgotten Foreman - ® - Throws exploding dynamite sticks from a distance with a rapid rate of fire. Upon death, explodes himself and then releases six individual sticks of dynamite, which also explode. Ruster Lifter - Raises its arms to smash you on the way down, also sending out short-range shockwaves on the ground. Cragwurm - Shoots two rock projectiles at you before burrowing into the ground. When they come to the surface again, they release rocks in all four intermediate directions. Golems Golem Pawn - Runs around and occasionally jumps at you. Golem Knight - Swipes at you with its metal arm or charges up a purple bolt of energy, which fires in a cardinal direction. Headless Knight - Wanders around and swipes with its metal arm, or charges up a purple bolt of energy, which fires in a cardinal direction. Does not directly aim for the player with either attack, but performs both attacks intermittently and in random directions. Golem Bishop - Drudges Drudge - Jumps at you. Drudge Beater - Hits you with a small stick. Drudge Moss Thrower - Lobs poisonous circles at you that linger when they hit the ground. Drudge Seer - Resurrects fallen enemies. Shoots fireballs when there are no enemies to ressurect. Drudge Banner - Buffs itself and enemies with its flag. Also attacks you with its banner. Unterdrudge - Jumps at you and shoots slow bolts of lightning that strike multiple times in a straight path. Drudge Magier - Shoots quick bolts of lightning that strike multiple times in a straight path. Blitz Drudge - Blinnks white and charges up for an unstoppable electric blitz. Can dash through attacks. Uberdrudge - Follows you relentlessly until it is close enough to perform a short-range, quickly charged punch. Cliffs Orc - Punches you. Orc Chopper - Swipes at you with a club or charges up for a short-range charge. Orc Hag - Shoots single fireballs at you. Orc Stabber - Dashes behind you to stab you in the back. Orc Champion - Swipes at you with its axe or charges up for a long-range charge. Boarlands Wild Pig - Hops at you. Dire Boar - Kicks up dirt and charges you, or blinks white and jumps at you. Hogskull - Shoots slow blue bolts at you from one of four cardinal directions. Bileboar - Shoots 8 green bolts in all directions after flashing white. Plagueboar - Shoots either 8 green bolts in all directions after flashing white, or 5 fireballs in a fan formation in your direction without any flashing warning. Slimes Slime - Charges at you and morphs into a spiky ball. Bomb Slime - Self-destructs when approached, shooting out 8 blue blasts in all directions after a short delay. Bull Slime - Charges up and then rushes at you to attack. Mama Slime - Spews out three slime 'babies' at a time, which are either standard slimes or bomb slimes. Queen Slime - Spews out three slime 'babies' at a time, which are either standard slimes or bomb slimes. Also performs a long-range charge attack. Golden Slime - ® - Attacks by 'running' at the player and turning into a spiked ball. Can spew out three slime 'babies' at a time, which can be either standard slimes or bomb slimes. Can also charge up for a medium range charge attack towards the player. Castle Guard Dog - Attempts to stay out of harm's way while circling you and occasionally jumping at you. Zombie Dog - ® - Attempts to stay out of harm's way while circling you and occasionally jumping at you. Missing Thief - Disappears and reappears behind your current position, attempting to stab you from behind. If it can't teleport behind you, it will attack you from the front. Glume Guard - Protects itself from frontal attacks with its shield, which can be broken with certain attacks. Attacks with its sword, or counterattacks with a charge if you hit its shield. Glume Captain - Wields a large flail (ball and chain) that strikes the ground in front of it and sends out a ring of shockwaves with medium range. Cannot change direction while swinging the flail. Grotesque - Shoots fire balls at you or shoots a stream of fire. While charging for its fireball, the grotesque will traack your position by turning, while charging for its stream, it will remain stationary. At half health, it turns to stone and is temporarily immobilized and invulnerable. It releases a small shockwave when its stoniness wears off. Gargoyle - ® - Flies around and shoots fireballs from a distance. Also has a long range charge attack, bllinking white before it rushes at you. Turns to stone at half health and is temporarily immobilized and invulnerable. It releases a small shockwave when its stoniness wears off. Library Evil Tome - Shoot single bolts of blue energy. Ink Abomination - Charges at you and releases four bolts of blue magic in either cardinal *or* intermediate directions upon halting. If you are not within a certain range of them while or after they charge, they will restrain their bolts until you are within range and then release them, even after halting. Mad Mage - Shoot purple bolts of magic in a cardinal direction. Shoot single fireballs that aim at you from any direction. Shoot multiple green blasts in eight directions. Ressurect fallen enemies. Color of charge predicts attack used. Glume Archivist - Invisible from a distance, translucent close up. Lob green blobs that turn into circles that linger on the ground and heal enemies. Shoots books at you from any direction. Cultists Imp - Runs around and occasionally jumps at you. Flaming Skeleton - Throws fast moving blue bones, but takes a while to charge its attack. Ashen Cultist - Throws slow fire balls that explode when they reach the point they were aimed at (whether you are still there or not). Also point out small spots on the ground that erupt in short-lasting, small, red explosions. Reborn Cultist - ® - Throws fast blue fire balls that explode when they reach their destination. Also teleport away after each fire ball thrown. Carmine Demon - Shoots fire balls that explode when they reach the point they were aimed at (whether you are still there or not). Also charge up a long-range charge attack. Azure Demon - Throws blue fire balls that explode when they reach the point they were aimed at (whether you are still there or not). Also points out large spots on the ground that erupt in large, fairly short-lasting red explosions. Catacombs Thorned Custos - Runs up to you and slashes at you with its arms for a fairly long-range melee attack, or retreats and jumps on you from a wide range of distances. Hesitates momentarily after each. Royal Custos - ® - Runs up to you and slashes at you with its arms for a fairly long-range melee attack, or retreats and jumps on you from a wide range of distances. Hesitates momentarily after each. More health than a Thorned Custos. Thorned Insidiator - Stays stealthed until it's already charging at you. Once unstealthed, it remains so, but follows you relentlessly until it can swipe at you, halting momentarily after both swipe and charge. Royal Insidiator - ® - Stays stealthed until it's already charging at you. Once unstealthed, it remains so, but follows you quickly and relentlessly until it can swipe at you, halting momentarily after both swipe and charge. Thorned Temerator - Revives fallen enemies. Performs a short-range, very fast charge attack strictly in the cardinal directions. Thorned Visio - Shoots single purple bolts at a fairly slow rate. However, attacks cannot generally be interrupted once initiated. Royal Visio - ® - Shoots a constant stream of slow moving, long range blue bolts. As soon as it shoots a bolt, it begins a short charge for the next bolt, meaning there can be up to three of its bolts on screen at a time. Thorned Magus - Shoots single purple bolts at a fairly slow rate, but attacks can easily be interrupted. More health than the thorned visio. Thorned Eximius - Shoots multiple (anywhere from two to four) purple bolts after glowing purple for a short period of time. Can also jump at the player and land with a fairly large red explosion around the impact area. Shadow - ® - A special enemy, only appears in special events such as the 'shadow infests' maze. Slow moving, with a medium range melee sword attack. Strength lies in extreme numbers and health. Undead Skeleton - Throws a slow flying bone that flies until it hits something. Exteremely fragile. Zombie - Slowly walks towards the player and uses a very close range bite attack. Bloated Zombie - Slowly walks towards the player and uses a very close range bite attack. Upon death, explodes into a ring of 8 green bolts that fly for a medium range. Dread Zombie - Slowly walks towards the player and uses a very close range bite attack. Upon death, explodes into a ring of 16 blue bolts that fly for a very long range. Wraith - Summons three zombies at a time. No direct attack capabilities. Blood Wraith - ® - Summons four zombies at a time, and remains invisible at a distance. Has no direct attack of its own. Rotting Warrior - Runs up to you to swing its sword at you. Also charges up for a medium range charge attack, swinging its sword three times on its way over to you. Homunculus Quiet Man - Invisible from a distance, translucent in proximity. Leaps at the player from a cardinal direction, and can dodge attacks, also in cardinal directions. Often, it will chain a dodge with a leap directly afterwards, making up for its cardinal restrictions. Faceless Magus - Shoots either a slow moving blue projectile that explodes when it reaches its destination, or a quick moving blue projectile which flies until it hits something. Can approach the player and attack with its sword. Can parry attacks. Faceless Soldier - Shoots a blue magical projectile, and generally follows up by running at the player and swiping with its sword. Can parry attacks. Wailer - Detonates a very large area around itself in red explosions repeatedly, although with decent llengths of cooldown between explosions. Charging of explosion can be interrupted by attacking it. Wailing Mass - Detonates a very large area around itself in red explosions repeatedly, although with decent llengths of cooldown between explosions. Charging of explosion can not be interrupted by attacking it. Chatter Pile - Assails you by choosing large areas on the ground, which are always directly underneath you, to erupt in a red explosion. Teleports away when approached, but always follows a teleport with a period of immobility (although it has extremely low mobility anyways), during which it chooses the area to erupt. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.